


Silver Nights; Golden Mornings

by SilverFlameAlchemist, To_Take_A_Heart



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Being Together, Deep Thinking During Sex, Elven Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Really Needed Thrandy Feels, Immortality, Kings & Queens, Less Smut than Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Thoughtful Sex, Thranduil Feels, Togetherness, love and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Take_A_Heart/pseuds/To_Take_A_Heart
Summary: He watched her, blue eyes dragging over her flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips before he spoke, voice low and soft as he shifted closer, pulling her to him. “What is on your mind, A’maelamin?”





	1. Lost At Sea

Pale moonlight was filtering down over the velvet and silk covers on the opulent bed, the fabrics blazing silver as the inhabitants of the bed shifted, ripples sent through the rich fabrics from each movement made. The soft curves of the walls caught each sound and sigh, throwing them back to the couple bathing in a beam of moonlight, pale skin set to shimmering as fingers intertwined, and foreheads were pressed together, eyes meeting as a final, shuddering sigh was given before they settled, breath mingling in warm, almost-kisses shared as they slowly came back to earth.

The king shifted to lie beside her, her eyes still wide as she stared up through the skylight above his bed, watching stars in an endless sky. He watched her, blue eyes dragging over her flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips before he spoke, voice low and soft as he shifted closer, pulling her to him.

“What is on your mind, _A’maelamin_?” He asked, kissing below her ear, eyes fluttering shut as he lost himself to the warmth of her once more.

The motion earned a soft, keening sigh as she lolled her head to the side, exposing her neck for further exploration. He took the invitation, nose brushing along her pulse in soft caresses, breath warm against her skin as he rubbed a hand over her heaving side, soft and slow.

“Men… they call us lucky.” She answered his question, voice still a little breathless as she continued to stare into the sky. “They see our immortality as a gift, a thing coveted and counted as a blessing from the Valar.”

He stilled his ministrations against her neck, instead pressing his forehead to her temple, breath sounding gently against her ear, his presence a warm pressure against her side, unobtrusive and comforting.

“But they do not understand.” She continued in a softer voice, a hand dragging along his arm as he continued to stroke her side, their legs entwining as she pressed her head to his. “We are so often left behind. We have nothing, save for one another… Ships left to drift through an endless sea, seeking a horizon that may never come.”

“Do you feel so lost, little one?” He asked after a pause, flicking his eyes open, searching her face for any sign of distress. “Do you look to the stars to guide you to that long-awaited horizon?”

A sudden rush of breath left him as he saw the tear slide from the corner of her eye, moving instinctively to kiss it away, a soft sound leaving him, something caught between a growl and the lyrics of a song, emotions rising in him in conflicting flashes before he quieted them all, looking into her face again.

“I have been lost in that endless sea for quite some time.” She replied in a whisper, turning to look at him, eyes glittering in the moonlight as tears threatened to continue their trek along her cheeks. “I am always being left behind… I have loved much too freely and fiercely for anything else. I should have guarded my heart better.”

Thranduil moved before he could think better of what he was doing, propping himself up on one elbow, hair a shimmering curtain of silver in the moonlight, spilling over one shoulder as he leaned in to press their foreheads together, eyes closed as he spoke in a low whisper.

“You are never so lost I cannot find you, _A’maelamin_. We may be ships tossed about in an uncaring and harsh sea, but we are _together_ in our search for a far-off horizon. We will look to the stars for guidance _together_ , brave these storms _together_ , sail into the west _together_ … I will not let you be lost to me, nor will I let you be left behind.”

“ _Gwestog_?” She asked softly, peeking up into his face.

“You have my word.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, sealing the contract between them. “Though time may forget us, and the world pass us by, you will forever have a place in my heart. I shall not forsake you, forget you, or leave you alone in that sea of which you speak.”

He could feel her change in breathing, the quick little gasps she gave when she was trying not to cry, and he pressed his forehead to hers again, smiling as he opened his eyes to look into hers, finding a shy smile awaiting him, tears once more threatening to spill from her eyes. He pressed feather light kisses to her eyelids, a soft smile curling his lips as he held her, once more delighting in the warmth of her, the way she fit against him so perfectly, the curves of her under his hand as he continued to stroke her side, ever aware of her need for contact and affection.

“Thank you, my king.”

He chuckled, lowering himself back to her side, pulling her flush against him, chests together as he stroked over her back, kissing below her ear again before he whispered softly, feeling her melt into him at the words he spoke, a faint smirk tugging at his mouth as he relished the pleasure he could bring her with so simple a phrase.

“You are welcome, my queen.”


	2. Soft & Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She awoke to golden sunlight strewn across the bed, silvered sheets dappled with stars of light. She moved slowly, stillness that came with it, the transient peace that would too-soon slip away. Beside her, golden hair spilled over the pillows and ivory skin of the Elven King, his eyes still closed as he continued to slumber. She watched the sunlight spill over him, painting his skin with light.
> 
> (deep, deep thanks to To_Take_A_Heart for inspirational dialogue that prompted this)

She awoke to golden sunlight strewn across the bed, silvered sheets dappled with stars of light. She moved slowly, stillness that came with it, the transient peace that would too-soon slip away. Beside her, golden hair spilled over the pillows and ivory skin of the Elven King, his eyes still closed as he continued to slumber. She watched the sunlight spill over him, painting his skin with light.

He stirred as she continued to watch him, eyes fluttering open and meeting hers, an eyebrow arching.

“ _’Quel amrun.”_

“Good morning.” She greeted. “Did you sleep well?”

He hummed, eyes straying over her form, hidden though it was beneath the sheets.

“Very. And yourself?”

“I dreamed.” She smiled. “You did very pleasant things.”

“Did I now?” He chuckled. “Perhaps you should tell me what I did, so I may perfect the technique.”

She inched closer, humming “We were like this, just awoken and still buzzing with pleasure from the night before. There was the familiar fumbling for one another, desperate for contact, too drowsy to make it elegant.”

“The mumbling into kisses and slight hissing of sleepy, spiking inhales, the drowsy mind fighting between waking up and falling even further into pleasure.” Thranduil chuckled.

“And finally I gave in, driven almost crazy by racing sparks of touches and too sleep-dizzy to do anything about it, voice coming out in weak, defeated cries and pleas for more.” She continued.

“And I would give you all you asked for—all you could take.”

She shivered, sliding even closer. “And there were not words to describe how much I enjoyed it.”

“Oh I doubt that, _A’maelamin_.” He chuckled. “At the very least you could have called out my name.”

She huffed, rolling over to put her back to him.

He chuckled, running his nose along the curve of her spine, lips whispering over her skin.

“Would you, love? Say my name as if it were the only word left to you?”

“Only if it _were_ —”

A warm, wet tongue lapped at the nape of her neck, and she gasped out, back arching.

“ _Thranduil_!”

He chuckled, pulling her flush against him. “There it is. Such a lovely voice.”

She squirmed as he continued the ministrations to her neck, lips, teeth, and tongue all teasing little sounds from her.

His hands began to skate across her skin, pulling even more sounds from her, his chest pressed tight against her back.

As a whimper left her, he slowed his attentions, pressing soft kisses to her shoulder and neck.

“How would you like me, _A’maelamin_?” He purred into her ear.

“Just like this.” She managed. “Soft and slow.”

He chuckled. “ _Manka lle merna_.”

She hummed as he placed another kiss to her throat, teeth catching just enough on her skin to earn a quiet moan. His hands glided over her side, mouth shifting to place kisses against the pointed tips of her ears.

She let out an adorable squeak, earning a quiet laugh from the King. It was cut short as she returned the ministrations, a soft cry spilling from his lips as she continued, tangling her fingers in the silken strands of his hair.

His kisses grew more feverish, lips desperate for contact, as he pulled her closer, voice a low growl in her ear as she slid a hand down her thigh.

“Soft and slow, yes?”

He chuckled as she melted open for him, head turned aside to give him access to her throat and sensitive ear.

“I shall coax the most intoxicating of sounds from you, my queen; I will pleasure you until you wish for it no more—and then I will bring you down from that blissful precipice in the same way that I took you to it.”

He whispered into her ear as his fingers found their mark, earning a cry of delight from his queen

“Soft and slow, _A’maelamin_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "'Quel Amrun" = Good Morning
> 
> "Manka lle merna" = If you like.

**Author's Note:**

> "A'maelamin" = "My Beloved"
> 
> "Gwestog?" = "You Promise?"
> 
> Lord of the Rings and its related characters belong to: J.R.R. Tolkien.


End file.
